1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding multiple pacifiers and more specifically, to a container and bracket for retaining a plurality of pacifiers for access by a parent or child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many parents provide pacifiers to their children during early childhood. Pacifiers are used to calm the child. A problem associated with pacifiers is that the device is lost by the child during a nap or at night during sleep. In addition, the pacifier can fall out of the crib onto the floor or be tossed out of the crib by the child. U.S. Pat. 5,607,452 discloses a flexible clip for holding a single pacifier that can be affixed to a crib by a flanged flexible attachment. The flexible clip allows the child to pull the pacifier from the holder. A need exists for a device that can hold more than one pacifier so that a parent can simply pull a new pacifier from the device and place it in the child""s mouth rather than having to search the crib, bedding and floor. A dispensing device would allow used pacifiers to be retrieved, cleaned and placed back in the dispenser. A further need exists for a dispenser that a child may learn to use without adult assistance alleviating the demands of a parent in responding to the cries of a child who has lost his or her pacifier. In the event the child pulls all of the pacifiers out of the dispenser, the parent may want to place the dispense out of reach. Therefore, a need exists for a pacifier dispenser that can be mounted in various locations at the parents discretion.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus comprising a dispenser having a flanged tubular container removably engaged in a bracket The container has an interior space for holding pacifiers and a flexible gasket at the bottom of the container to retain the pacifiers in the container. The pacifiers are placed in the container wit the nipple facing downward. The body of the pacifier is held inside the container by the gasket. By grasping the pacifier at the side openings of the container and pulling downward, the gasket will deform and the pacifier will be released from the container. The gasket will return to its original shape and the next pacifier will be held until needed. The bracket may be fixedly mounted to a wall or it may be attached to a crib by a pair of velcro straps.